


I'm your little harlot, starlet, singing in the garden

by Ferrera



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Gangbang, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrera/pseuds/Ferrera
Summary: “He’s damn sure, been fuckin’ beggin’ me to make it happen, all right.”





	I'm your little harlot, starlet, singing in the garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letsmakeittonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsmakeittonight/gifts).



> This is for Matilda, who truly brings out the worst in me. The idea came from [this](https://britpop-confessions.tumblr.com/post/163251771972/confession-223) post, and after talking to her about it I thought I could just write her a short piece. As we kept discussing it, it became longer and longer, and also way, _way_ filthier than the original idea I had, so please mind the tags. Oh, I probably should also say beforehand that there’s hardly any plot in here and that everyone except Noel is quite a bit out of character. Also, thanks to [Emlary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary); talking to her made me realise which parts I still could improve.
> 
>    
> Set early 2000. Title’s from Off to the Races by Lana Del Rey. (The working title was “Gangbang fic” smh)

 

You’ve got three fingers inside your brother as you look around the hotel room, slowly letting your eyes drift over the other lads. Gem’s staring at your fingers slowly fucking in and out of Liam, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open a little. Andy looks rather unfazed, looking at Liam on all fours as if he’s watching the goddamn weather forecast. Alan’s the only one who looks at you as you rest your eyes on him. He’s blushing bright red, even though he’s known you and Liam longer than the other two. If anyone would have some idea of what the two of you get up to, it should be him.  
  
“C’mon, you’re first, then,” you say, giving him a short nod. He flushes even deeper, averting his eyes from yours, resting them on Liam’s arse instead. You see him swallowing hard as you pull your fingers out, his eyes wide as he watches Liam’s tight hole closing right up again.  
  
“Jesus Christ, I don’t have to show you how to use your goddamn dick, now do I?”  
  
Gem laughs a little nervously. Andy raises an eyebrow at Alan, a lazy smirk playing at his lips. You toss the lube in Alan’s direction and he only just catches it. He steps forward, fumbling with the tube.  
  
“Are you sure...” he starts, probably directed at Liam, but you cut him off.  
  
“He’s damn sure, been fuckin’ beggin’ me to make it happen, all right,” you say, rubbing your slick fingers over your brother’s hole as you look at Alan. Liam moans softly at your touch, pushing back a little against your hand. “Now get your bloody dick out, will ya.”  
  
Alan unbuckles his belt with slightly shaky fingers, then unzips and pushes his jeans and underwear halfway down his thighs. You move over to the head of the bed and sit back against the headboard, spreading your legs so you’ve got Liam in between your thighs. You run a hand over his head, fingers gliding through his long, soft hair. He looks up at you through hazy, gleaming eyes, anticipation clear on his face.  
  
“You ready?” you murmur as you lean in, making sure he’s the only one who hears you. Liam nods, then arches his back a little, presenting himself to Alan. The guy’s finally done slicking his dick up. There’s no denying he’s rock hard.  
  
“All right, c’mon then,” you say to Alan. Gem’s still staring at Liam’s arse with his mouth gaping open, Andy’s looking as placid as ever. Alan still hesitates, tearing his eyes away from Liam’s body and looking back up at you.  
  
“Shouldn’t I use—”  
  
“Fuckin’ hell,” Liam snaps, turning his head to look at Alan. “Will you fuckin’ get on with it?”  
  
You can’t help but smile at Liam’s impatience. “Better fill him up nicely, eh,” you say as you cup the side of his face with one hand and rub your thumb over his cheekbone. “Maybe then he won’t be such a whiny little bitch,” you add, more to Liam than to Alan. Alan finally seems to decide to just go for it, strokes his dick a couple of times, then places a tentative hand on Liam’s hip and slowly pushes inside your brother. Liam groans at the intrusion, mouth falling open, his eyelashes fluttering so, so prettily.  
  
“Now that’s a good boy,” you snort at Alan, causing Liam to smile a little against your palm. Alan doesn’t react, eyes firmly fixed on Liam’s arse, his fingers digging into your brother’s hips as he fucks him with fast, shallow thrusts, like some goddamn schoolboy who gets to fuck a bird for the first time. He keeps a steady rhythm going, you’ll give him that, but then again, he’s your bloody drummer, he _should_ be able to fuck your baby brother good.  
  
“How’s he doing, then,” you murmur to Liam, still rubbing your thumb over his cheekbone. Liam gives you a lazy smile as he looks up at you.  
  
“‘s all right,” he says, arching his back a little, pushing back against Alan’s thrust. You snort again.  
  
“Well, that won’t do, eh,” you say, then look back up at Alan. “C’mon then, Alan, our kid wants it harder.”  
  
Alan doesn’t look at you, but you see him clenching his jaw as he starts thrusting into Liam with a little more venom. Liam’s eyes fall closed, soft moans spilling from his open mouth.  
  
“That’s it,” you say to Alan, then let your eyes drift to the other lads. They’re both rock hard in their trousers. Gem’s clenching his fists at his sides, probably trying to keep his hands off his dick, staring at your baby brother like he still can’t believe this is really happening. Andy’s not watching as intently, looking up at you as he notices your gaze on him. He’s frowning a little, the only one who still seems to be thinking straight, eyes asking _what the fuck are we even doing?_ Well, you don’t owe any of them a proper explanation. You look back down at Liam, comb his hair back with two hands, keeping it out of his face so you can look at him properly. His hair is long enough to tie it into a little ponytail, which you _would_ do if you didn’t like running your hands through it so much.  
  
Alan’s breathing’s speeding up now, coming out in harsh little pants. Liam’s fucking begging him to fuck him harder and Alan gives in, of course he does, no one ever says no to your baby brother. You’re clutching your hands into Liam’s hair as you watch them, as you watch your baby brother fucking want it, moaning shamelessly as Alan thrusts into him with quick, sharp snaps of his hips.  
  
“Fuck,” Alan gasps, then lets out a groan, eyes falling closed and you know he’s coming. You don’t really need to see that, so you keep your eyes on Liam, watching how his lips part and eyebrows knit together as Alan fills him up with his come. You clench your fingers tighter into his hair.  
  
“You fucking like that, huh,” you hiss quietly as Liam looks back up at you, making sure only he can hear you, “fuckin’ like to be filled up with come like a little slag.” Liam smiles sweetly at you, then moans a little as Alan pulls out. You look back up at the other guys and clear your throat.  
  
“All right, then. Gem, you’re next,” you say, raising one eyebrow at him. Gem’s looking at you with some sort of hesitation, eyes wide, as if he’s about to ask you _me, really?_  
  
“C’mon then,” you say, getting impatient. Gem nods shortly, then makes his way over to Liam like the good boy he is. He strokes Liam’s arse a bit and you can’t help rolling your eyes.  
  
“He doesn’t want you to be cute with him, for fuck’s sake. Get your goddamn dick out, will you.”  
  
Gem looks up at you, a bit taken aback at first, but then he smiles a little. At least he’s not as bloody helpless as Alan.  
  
“All right, Chief,” Gem says, then unzips and takes his cock out. Alan tosses him the lube and Gem catches it, takes the cap off.  
  
“He won’t need that,” you say to Gem, then quieter, to Liam, “think you’re slick enough, eh, the way Alan filled you up.” You try not to grit your teeth as you say his name. Liam nods, eyes twinkling, reminding you why you’re even doing this.  
  
Gem pushes inside, cursing under his breath as he starts to fuck Liam slowly. He’s got his eyes closed, probably hardly able to believe he’s really fucking your little brother. Might as well be his fucking biggest wet dream coming true.  
  
“C’mon, then, Gem,” you grit out as you cup Liam’s cheek, “bet you’ve been thinkin’ about this, huh, thinkin’ about fucking my baby brother.” Gem flushes a little and Liam moans against the palm of your hand pressed to the side of his mouth. His tongue comes out, teasing along your palm and you push two fingers into his mouth, giving him something to suck on. He’s fucking insatiable like that, greedy and wanting all the damn time, fucking always begging to be filled up. You’re rock hard in your trousers and you _would_ feed him your dick, but he’d make you come in no time and you fucking need to last. Liam sucks on your fingers eagerly as Gem fucks him, moaning around them like the needy little thing he is. You push your ring finger past his lips as well, your other hand firmly twisted into his hair, but as long as he doesn’t complain, you’re not going to relax your grip.  
  
“Fuckin’ love it, don’t you,” you hiss as he almost swallows your fingers down his throat, “fucking need to be filled up. Goddamn needy little slag you are.” Liam tries to nod while he sucks around your fingers. Gem’s thrusting into him a little faster now, a little harder, looking over the fucking moon, eyes gleaming, his hands tight around Liam’s narrow hips.  
  
“Fuck, Liam,” he grits out, “you feel so goo—” he says, then stops when he notices his eyes on you. He looks back down at Liam, biting the inside of his cheeks as he keeps fucking your baby brother. Liam notices your jealousy, of course he does, fucking thrives on it, your attention whore of a baby brother. He pushes your fingers out of his mouth with his tongue, spit trailing between his lips and your fingertips as you draw your hand back.  
  
“I’d rather have two of you, y’know,” he mutters, spit dripping down his chin, “always fuck me so good, Noel, know exactly what I need.” You hear some of the lads cursing under their breath and it makes you fucking basking in pride to have Liam saying that loud enough for them to hear. You tip his head up and lean in, kissing him hard on his open mouth.  
  
“Can’t ever get enough, eh,” you breathe as you pull back, “fuckin’ insatiable, aren’t you.” Liam whimpers in agreement. He starts to paw at your crotch, digs the heel of his hand to the swell of your dick.  
  
“Wanna suck you off,” he murmurs as he looks up at you with those big, pleading eyes, voice coming out hoarse. You swallow hard, then shake your head.  
  
“Later, kid,” you grit out as Liam rubs his impatient little fingers over your dick, “is Gem not fucking you nicely? You want me to tell him to fuck you harder?” Gem can probably hear you talking, but frankly, you don’t give a fuck. Liam shakes his head, then mutters, “just want you, Noel, want to taste you so bad, please—”  
  
Gem groans out, throwing his head back as he comes inside your baby brother, hips stuttering up against his arse. Liam grinds back against him, trying to milk every single drop of come out of him. Gem swears as he pulls out, staring at Liam’s hole with wide eyes, and you can only imagine what it looks like.  
  
You lean forward and slide a hand down Liam’s back to the swell of his arse. You dip two fingers down his cleft, through the slick mess of sweat, lube and come. Liam moans as you push your fingers inside. “Christ,” you groan, pushing in deeper. He’s loose and soaking wet, wetter than a goddamn girl.  
  
“More,” Liam moans, clenching around your fingers as if he’s trying to suck them inside. You love it when he’s so eager for you, fucking _need_ him to need you so bad.  
  
“Sorry kid,” you grin as you pull your fingers out, “Andy’s waiting.”  
  
Liam groans a little in frustration. You sit back against the headboard and push your wet fingers against his lips. Liam opens his mouth immediately, fervently starts to suck your fingers clean as you push them past his lips. Someone swears again and you look up at the lads. Andy’s standing behind Liam, dick hard in his hand, staring at Liam sucking the come off your fingers.  
  
“Get on with it, then,” you say to him, smiling a little smugly, “he fuckin’ wants it.” You don’t watch Andy pushing in, the way Liam’s eyebrows knit together as he bites down on your fingers a little tell you enough. Andy takes it slow at first, letting your brother adjust to the girth and length of his cock. He doesn’t dig his fingers into his hips like Alan and Gem, instead resting his palm flat on Liam’s lower back, keeping his other hand by his side. Liam bites down on your fingers again as he thrusts in a little deeper.  
  
“Fuck, kid,” you hiss. You bring your other hand up to his jaw, forcing him to loosen it. Liam opens his mouth and you pull your fingers out.  
  
“You still okay?” you ask, wiping your spit-slick fingers on your trousers. You run your hand through his hair again. Liam nods, turning his face into your palm.  
  
“‘s big,” he mutters, but he arches his back anyway, pushes his arse back against Andy’s thrusts. Andy grins a little, starts fucking him a bit harder. Liam’s fingers have found your crotch again, trying to unbuckle your belt with his chubby little fingers.  
  
“Wanna suck your dick,” he mutters, unbuttoning your trousers. You let him, pride washing over you as you watch the others watching Liam pulling your zipper down and taking your cock out of your underwear with practiced, eager little fingers. Gem and Alan still look as if they can hardly believe what’s happening in front of their eyes, but really, they can’t have been _that_ fucking blind. The two of you haven’t been as careful as you used to be for quite some time now. You’ve gotten sick of always hiding, of stowing away what the two of you have. You’re proud of what Liam and you have between you and it feels good so finally show it, have them see how much you really mean to each other. You’re not scared anymore. You gave these lads their jobs and the night of their lives. They should know how to keep their mouths shut.  
  
Liam licks his pink lips at the sight of your dick. You’re rock hard, pre-come dribbling down your shaft. Liam licks it off like he would lick away drops melting off an ice lolly, then takes your dick into his mouth, moaning around it as Andy fucks him with deep, steady thrusts.  
  
“Christ,” you groan as he takes you deeper, “you look like you haven’t had dinner, kid.” Liam hums around your dick as he swallows you down. You twist both hands into his hair, trying to make him take it easy on you. He doesn’t, he’s a fucking show-off like that, throat working around you as he looks up at you with those pretty eyes, looking so goddamn smug, knowing well enough how to get all the attention on him.  
  
“Fuckin’ slag,” you breathe, “letting the lads fuck your arse while you suck me off. Fuckin’ dirty little slag.” Liam honest to god _keens_ around your dick, blushing all prettily. Andy’s speeding up now, and Liam’s not bothered with moving back against him anymore, completely focused on you. You quickly look over at Alan and Gem. They’re both sitting on the couch, legs splayed out. Alan’s clearly hard in his trousers again, Gem’s still got his jeans unzipped, spent dick hanging out as he watches intently how Liam takes you all the way down his throat over and over again.  
  
“ _My_ dirty little slag,” you murmur, trailing the pad of your thumb along his stretched lips, “want to show them who you belong to, don’t you?”  
  
Liam hums in response, then gags a little around your cock. He recovers quickly, taking you all the way down his throat again within seconds. You’re showing him off to the lads and he knows it. Fucking loves it, even. He’s making a real effort, trying to give them a real good show, knowing that you want him to, showing the lads what’s yours.  
  
Liam pulls off and wipes his mouth a little. “Don’t look at them,” he mutters, almost pouting a little, “want you to look at me.” An intoxicating mix of pride and love glows red-hot inside you at his words. You lean down to press a quick kiss to the top of his head. Liam smiles sweetly, then rubs his cheek against your spit-soaked dick. His arms are trembling a little from the effort of keeping himself up. You reach down under his body, your fingers brushing along his hard, leaking dick.  
  
“Are you gonna come on his cock?” you ask, mouth close to his ear. Liam shakes his head as you stroke him in sync with Andy’s thrusts.  
  
“I won’t—” Liam moans, “gotta— only on your cock.” You smile and withdraw your hand, brushing a couple of sweaty strands of hair out of his face.  
  
“Good boy,” you mutter to him, “my good boy.” Andy lets out a low growl, head thrown back, and you swear he’s coming at your words. You watch him riding it out, his hands on Liam’s pale little arse as he fills your baby brother up. A wave of relief washes over you as he pulls out. Liam lets himself collapse, his eyes closed as you stroke his hair. You feel the need to cover his naked body, hide him away from their gazes. Instead, you rest your hand on his neck as you watch Andy carefully tucking his come-slick dick back into his underwear. He pulls his trousers up, then looks at you a bit hesitantly.  
  
“You can go now,” you say as you slide your hand down Liam’s back, “All of you.” Alan rubs a hand over his sweaty forehead and stands up, still stealing glances at your baby brother. Gem’s pushing his hips up, starts fumbling his dick back into his trousers. Liam nuzzles his face against your inner thigh, his sweaty cheeks and forehead rubbing against the rough fabric of your trousers. You brush his long hair back again, tuck a few strands behind his ear.  
  
Andy and Alan are gone as you look back up again, but Gem lingers at the door. He’s looking at Liam with a hint of concern in his eyes, lips parted as if he’s about to ask something but still hasn’t quite build up the courage.  
  
“Get out, Gem. He’s fine,” you grumble, fingertips digging into the swell of Liam’s arse. Gem averts his eyes and gives you an almost invisible nod, then closes the door behind him.  
  
“You _are_ , aren’t you?” you ask softer, slowly combing through his hair with your other hand.  
  
“Just a bit sore,” Liam says, then sighs at the feeling of your fingertips brushing over his scalp. “Want you to fuck me, Noel, been wantin’ you to all night.”  
  
You grab him by his upper arms and haul him up, make him sit between your spread legs. He only winces a little. You grab his face in both hands and kiss him hard, driving your tongue into his mouth as he gasps. When you pull back he’s staring at you hazily, eyes wide with need, making your dick twitch and your stomach clench with possessiveness.  
  
“I can hardly believe I let them,” you grit out, palms pressed tight to his neck, fingertips digging into his jaw.  
  
“You’d do anything for me,” Liam says, his smile somewhere between smug and soft. “Plus, you fucking loved showing me off.” You’d like to argue, but he’s right and he knows it. You slide a hand down his chest, teasing your fingers along his hard dick and down to where he’s all slick and loose.  
  
“Ready for me, kid?” you murmur in his ear. Liam keens softly in the back of his throat, hands pawing impatiently at your shirt.  
  
“Wanna have you on your back,” you say, “need to see your face, kid.” Liam hums in agreement and lays down, bent legs falling open. You sit down between them and run your fingers down his cleft. He’s a bit swollen, a bit pinker down there than usual, but he’s still closing up nicely, hardly any come leaking out. You rub two fingers over his hole, then push them inside. Liam groans a little, clutches his hands into the sheets. You push a third finger inside and fuck them slowly in and out of him, come starting to seep out.  
  
“Christ,” you breathe as you watch it dribbling down his cleft. “Soaking like a fuckin’ girl, aren’t you.” Liam nods absent-mindedly, looking at you through hazy eyes.  
  
“C’mon Noel, gotta fuck me, been waitin’ so long.”  
  
You watch thick ropes of come dribbling out of your baby brother as you pull your fingers out. Liam whimpers a little, greedy little hole clamping around pretty much nothing. You place a hand on his thigh, making him spread them a little wider. You pull your trousers and underwear a bit further down, then wrap a hand around your cock and push inside. You’ve never slid in so easily, never felt him so loose around your dick. You pull back out to see more come gushing out of him, running down his cleft, wetting the fucking sheets.  
  
“Fuckin’ hell, kid,” you breathe, grabbing his waist and holding him tight as you push back in and start to fuck him with steady little thrusts. “So fucking good, so fuckin’ perfect for me.” He’s squirming a little beneath you, not looking at you anymore, eyes fluttering closed as you start to thrust harder. The filthiest moans spill from his lips, mixing with the wet sounds of the come being fucked out of him. You’re not gonna last long, not with the way he’s writhing beneath you and clenching around you every now and then, probably getting oversensitive by now. He’s rock hard, cock leaking against the little trail of hair down his stomach, but as you reach down to touch him, he bats your hand away.  
  
“Wanna come like this,” he slurs, “jus’ you fuckin’ me.”  
  
You try to make it good for him, make it last, but it’s a goddamn relief to have him beneath you like this, needy, debauched and finally all yours, and you feel your self-control slipping away.  
  
“Fuck, Liam,” you groan, “gotta come for me, kid, c’mon, need you to come for me.” Liam writhes and squirms beneath you, moaning _harder, harder_ , pushing his hips up so you can slide in _just_ a little deeper.  
  
“Christ,” you grit out, “can’t ever get enough, can ya,” and Liam whimpers _no_ and clenches around you, then opens up for you again, feeling as if he’s trying to draw you in even deeper and you’re coming, groaning out as you spill deep inside him, filling him up, finally making him yours. You try to ride it out best as you can, desperate to make him come, but he only moans for more. He whimpers as you pull out, his swollen hole gaping a little, more come trickling out.  
  
“Christ,” you mutter at the sight, “you should see yourself, kid, fuckin’ hell.”  
  
Liam flushes only a little at your words. He rolls over on his stomach and pushes himself up on his elbows and knees. “Gimme your fingers,” he demands, arching his back. You rub your index and middle finger over his slick, swollen hole, the pink little pucker fluttering at your touch. Liam moans as you sink your fingers inside. They slide in so fucking easily and Liam begs for more, but you pull them back, watching your come and that of the other lads trickle out at the movement.  
  
“Fuckin’ soakin’, you are,” you mutter under your breath. “Can you push it out for me?”  
  
“Christ,” Liam grits out, flushing some more, head dropping between his shoulders, but as you place your hands on his arse and spread his cheeks a little, he starts to bear down for you, come trickling out of him with filthy wet sounds.  
  
“Fuckin’ hell,” you breathe, catching some of it with your fingers, rubbing it over his swollen hole before pushing your fingers back in.  
  
“Are you fuckin’ enjoyin’ yerself?” Liam hisses, moving back on your hand, trying to get your fingers deeper inside him.  
  
“Want a taste?” you tease, smirking as you pull them back out.  
  
“ _Noel_ ,” Liam whines, but as you lean over him and bring your dripping fingers up to his lips, he sucks them into his mouth anyway.  
  
“Fuck, kid,” you growl as he sucks greedily, “filthy little thing you are.”  
  
Liam smiles around your fingers, knowing fully well how much you love how dirty and shameless he is. Once your fingers are clean, Liam pushes them out of his mouth, then rubs his bare arse back against you.  
  
“Gotta make me come, Noel, been fuckin’ waitin’ long enough.”  
  
You still feel a bit guilty about not getting him off while you were fucking him, so you push your ring finger in alongside your index and middle finger, sink them in as deep as you can. Liam cants his hips a little, making them slide in the tiniest bit deeper.  
  
“Fuck, kid,” you murmur as you slowly start to fuck them in and out of him, “fuckin’ loose around me.” You’ve never been able to twist and crook your fingers inside him so easily.  
  
“Gimme more, then,” he begs, pushing back against your hand. You pull out a little, then slide four fingers back in.  
  
“There you go,” you breathe as you push them deep inside, the ring around your ring finger pressed to his stretched hole.  
  
“You can push in deeper,” Liam says, voice hoarse, “c’mon, make me come, Noel.” It feels as if he’s trying to draw your whole damn hand in, the ring on your finger almost disappearing inside him.  
  
“God, Liam, I’m not gonna—” 

“Do it,” he hisses, “c’mon, push your knuckles inside.” You shake your head and pull your fingers back, more come seeping out of him. 

“Noel,” Liam whines, reaching for your hand, trying to guide it back inside. “Fuckin’ do it, Noel, want your whole hand inside me.” 

You swallow hard, clenching your dripping wet fingers into a fist. “Need to come,” Liam mutters, reaching down with both hands, slipping a couple of fingers inside, then holds himself open for you. “I can take it, I swear. Please, need you to make me come, Noel.”

“Fuck, kid,” you grit out, eyes glued to his pink insides, coated pearly white. You brush your fingertips along his stretched rim, then push back in, your thumb tucked to your palm. Liam draws his fingers back and you slide your hand in as far as it goes without really forcing it. Liam hisses as your ring disappears inside him. You push a little deeper, but some part of you balks at the idea of stretching him around your knuckles.  
  
“Gonna need more lube,” you say as you slowly pull back out.

“I’m fuckin’ soakin’, don’t need any—”

“You fuckin’ do, no way I’m not puttin’ my goddamn hand inside you otherwise, all right,” you hiss, and Liam shuts right up, buries his face into the pillow. You grab the lube, squeeze a generous amount into your palm, then slick your whole damn hand up. You sink four fingers back in, resting your other hand on the small of his back. You slowly rub circles into his skin with your thumb as you push in deep enough for your ring to slip inside again, and then slowly, slowly start to push your hand deeper inside.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Liam hisses as you’ve got him stretched around your knuckles, his thighs trembling as he tries to adjust to the width. He moans as your knuckles slip inside, your thumb pressed along his cleft.

“If only you could see yourself,” you murmur, in awe with the way he’s stretched around your hand. Liam huffs something incoherent as he starts to push back against you, urging you to move. You only pull your hand back a little before slowly pushing it back in, stroking his lower back with your other hand. You repeat those shallow, careful movements until he’s even looser, begging you for more.  
  
“Can’t believe you fuckin’ still haven’t come,” you murmur as you hold him open on your knuckles.

“Gotta gimme more,” he huffs, “gimme your whole hand, goddamnit—”

“Easy,” you say as you pull your hand out, watching his hole slowly closing up a little, but it’s still gaping, giving you a glimpse of his red insides.

“Christ,” you mutter, tracing the angry-red rim with your fingertips. Liam hisses and squirms beneath you, oversensitive by now, but he still begs for more. “Fuckin’ do it,” he huffs, “c’mon, Noel, wanna come on your hand.” He reaches back, grabbing for your hand. You grab his wrist instead.

“Look how greedy you are,” you murmur, rubbing over his swollen hole again with your other hand. “Fuckin’ greedy little hole.” You push your fingertips inside, watching Liam clenching around them.

“Fuckin’ do it,” Liam hisses, “need to come, Noel, _fuck_ , been makin’ me wait all night.”

You can’t help but smile a little. You pull your sleeves further up, then grab the lube and slick your hand up some more, up to your wrist. You drizzle some of it down Liam’s cleft as well, then rub it over his oversensitive hole. Liam’s rubbing his cheek against the pillow, fucking drooling at the stimulation.

“Hold yourself open for me,” you say. Liam reaches back, slips the index and middle fingers of both his hands inside and holds himself open for you.

“Good boy,” you say, voice hoarse with arousal. You’re half-hard again, but it’s not that hard to ignore, not with the way he gives himself to you so willingly. “Do it,” he moans again, canting his hips, giving you the most perfect view. You tuck your thumb into your palm, then slip four fingers and the tip of your thumb inside. Liam draws his hands away and you push in a bit further, stretching him around your knuckles. His whole body is trembling but he’s moaning like a slag, trying to cant his hips even further to take more of your hand. You slowly, _slowly_ push your knuckles past his rim. His body is squeezing your fingers together so tight, almost taking your breath away.

“Liam,” you mutter, trying to concentrate, but your mind goes a little hazy. “ _Fuck_.”

“Please,” Liam pants, sounding broken and desperate, “need to come, do it, Noel, _please_.”

You push in a little deeper, almost up to the widest part of your hand. Your head’s pounding, blood rushing through your ears, and you can only try to imagine what Liam must feel like. His thighs are quivering ceaselessly and he’s not holding himself up on his arms anymore, cheek pressed to the mattress, his hands clutching into the sheets. You push in further, watching him slowly open up for you, taking everything you’ve got to give him.

“There you go,” you murmur, pushing the widest part of your hand inside. Liam gasps and swears beneath you. His face is dripping with sweat, eyelashes fluttering ceaselessly, harsh pants spilling from his open mouth as he takes it all. You watch in awe how his hole is stretched around the widest part of your hand.

“Fuck,” you breathe, “Liam, kid, you should see yourself. Lookin’ so good around my hand, takin’ it so fuckin’ good.”

“Move,” Liam gasps, then moans as you push in deeper. Once he’s taken the widest part of your hand past his rim, you can relatively easy push the rest of your hand inside, up to your wrist.

“So pretty,” you murmur, “lookin’ so pretty stretched around my wrist, my fuckin’ whole hand inside you, _Christ_.” Liam gasps and moans some incoherent blabbering, clenching around you uncontrollably. “Need you to come for me, kid. Can you do that now that you’ve got what you wanted?” You start to twist your hand a little inside him, making him pant and gasp so prettily.

“So good for me,” you murmur, “so good for me, kid, takin’ my whole hand so fucking well.” You twist it inside him a little and you swear your ring catches on his prostate or something because he clenches around you impossibly tight, moaning _again, again_ and when you do as you’re told, he’s coming, gasping out your name, his whole body shaking and clutching around your hand so incredibly tight. You slowly stroke his back with your other hand as he rides it out, soaking the sheets beneath him, helplessly moving back against your hand inside him. Once he’s stilled and not clenching around you anymore, you slowly start to pull out. He winces a little at the widest part leaving his body, then hisses at the feeling of your knuckles and ring moving past his rim. When you pull your fingers out, he’s gaping, showing off his dark red insides.

“Fuckin’ hell,” you mutter, eyes drawn to the sight. “Fuckin’ greedy little hole, gaping open like that.” Liam barely mutters a response, your words probably hardly making it through his hazy mind. You stare at it some more, fingers itching to touch, but Liam’s whole body is still trembling and he’s probably oversensitive as fuck.

“C’mon, lay down,” you murmur, softly stroking his shaking thighs. You haul him over a bit so he doesn’t have to lie down in his own come. He rolls over onto his belly, nuzzles into the pillow. You brush a couple strands of hair from his face so you can see his eyes. He looks up at you with hazy eyes, still looking so far gone.

“I’m gonna get a washcloth and clean you up a bit, all right?”

Liam hums a little in response. You walk over to the bathroom and look for a washcloth. You turn both taps on, making sure them temperature of the water is not too hot and not too cold before wetting the cloth. You wring it out, then go back to Liam. His eyes are closed, chest rising and falling slowly. As you sit down on the bed he looks up at you again, a satisfying little smile playing at his lips. You stroke his back again.

“Need you to spread your legs a little for me, okay?” you murmur. Liam huffs softly, then wriggles a bit and spreads his legs a little. You place a hand on one of his ass cheeks to hold them apart, then softly press it to his swollen hole, still gaping a little. Liam winces at the touch, but he doesn’t close his legs. You slowly drag the cloth up his cleft, wiping all the lube, sweat and come away. When the cloth’s dirty, you flip it over, then repeat your movements with the clean side until you’ve more or less cleaned him up. You toss the cloth away and help him roll over so you can pull the blanket from under him. You cover him with it, then quickly strip out of your clothes and slide in next to him. You pull him in and wrap your arms tight around his sore body. He nuzzles his face to your chest and you kiss the top of his head.

“You okay?” you murmur into his hair. Liam nods, clears his throat a little.

“Just a bit sore,” he says, breathing hot against your bare chest.

“Yeah, well,” you say as you breathe in the smell of his sweaty hair, “it’ll hurt like a bitch tomorrow.”

“Was worth it, though,” Liam sighs happily.

“I’ll ask you again tomorrow, see if you still feel the same then.” You know he’ll be bitching to you about his sore arse tomorrow, but that’s all right. Liam doesn’t respond, instead nuzzling even closer to your chest. You close your eyes and listen to the slow, steady sound of his breathing, savouring the feeling of him in your arms. You’re almost drifting off to sleep as he mutters _thanks, Noel_.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wasn’t even gonna post this at first, but my biggest kinks (though this fic might suggest otherwise) are seeing my ao3 wordcount go up and receiving kudos and comments, so don’t hesitate to tell me what you think :) You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.saintedevote.tumblr.com) as well.


End file.
